Despedida
by hana.camui.dubois
Summary: que tan doloroso y angustiante puede llegar a ser una simple despedida?


_**Despedida**_

_Shaman King no me pertenece_

**_Nota: _**_esto salio en un momento de ocio…(tengo muchos últimamente)…quería saber como había sido aquel momento…no tengo idea si Hiroyuki takei escribió algo por el estilo…(muy mal informada)…y eso….mmmm es mi primer oneshot de algún "anime-maga" que escribo así que no se como habrá salido…es algo corto ya que si continuo, lo mas probable es que lo hubiera abandonado a mitad de camino (igual que muchos otros proyectos)…bueno…espero comentarios, criticas a ver si me animo a subir otros mas de este preciado manga-anime n.n etc…de antemano gracias por leerlo._

_**Autor(a):** hana_camui_dubois_

_**Despedida**_

Llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos parado fuera de aquella tradicional pensión esperando a manta, pronto seria la hora de partir y su ánimo no era de lo mejor, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que se eligiera el rey chaman…y todo después de aquello había sucedido como un torbellino, las palabras de Hao y esa oficial apache calaron hondo en sus mentes, aunque el resto del mundo siguiera igual, ellos no podrían olvidarlo.

.- Yoh!...- gritaba manta desde la ventana del vehiculo que lo transportaba.

.- hey…- mostraba una de sus características sonrisas…mientras el pequeño bajaba del auto apresurándose a su encuentro.

.- tienen que hacerlo tan pronto?…- fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular…la noticia llego tan rápido que aun no podía asimilarlo, su amigo solo le dedico otra mirada.

.- entremos, se nos hace tarde.

En la sala del recibidor, manta pudo observar como Tamao sostenía al pequeño bebe en sus brazos…su rostro estaba sombrío al igual que el de Ryu, en la mesa de centro se encontraba Harusame, la espada futsu no mitama y un par de bolsos.

.- Anna aun no baja?...- pregunto el castaño a Ryu quien solo negó con su cabeza, luego volteo a ver a Tamao…- me permites?..

Yoh tomo a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos observándolo detenidamente, hoy cumplía apenas 3 meses de vida,… paso sus dedos por su piel blanca y cabello rubio, sin duda era la viva imagen de su madre, aun dormía placidamente, se veía tan frágil e indefenso, con paso cansino se dirigió hacia las escaleras subiéndolas de la misma forma perezosa, el resto solo miro como el reciente padre se perdía en las escaleras sin decir palabra alguna…todo…absolutamente todo sucedió como si estuvieran viviendo en un torbellino….el regreso a la vida luego de la batalla, el embarazo de Anna y ahora el viaje que tenían que hacer aquellos dos…sin duda el todo poderoso dios Hao los estaba colocando a prueba, pero ellos serian capaces de superarlas?

Siguió su rumbo escaleras arriba, continuo por el pasillo que en esos instantes parecía mas largo de lo normal hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos, Anna se encontraba de pie cerca de la ventana mirando absorta el cielo como queriendo encontrar alguna respuesta sin éxito alguno, el joven castaño se acerco lentamente hacia su ahora esposa quien percatándose de su presencia solo cruzo su mirada y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos.

.- ya ha llegado manta…pronto tendremos que partir.- dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba en el balcón haciendo que Anna lo imitara.

.- crees que volveremos pronto?.

Un incomodo silencio invadió el lugar…ambos sabían a la perfección la respuesta,… Yoh, a pesar de su habitual tranquilidad "adquirida gracias al infernal entrenamiento físico-psicológico de Anna" en ese instante poco y nada podía conservar alguna sonrisa…sabia que Tamao podría hacerse cargo de su preciado hijo y heredero de los Asakura a la perfección, pero aun así la inquietud seguía en su corazón…por su parte el pequeño Hana al sentir el familiar aroma de su madre comenzó a removerse inquieto en sus brazos buscando algo mas que protección…Yoh contemplaba la escena embelesado, durante todo el tiempo de convivencia con Anna jamás cruzo por su mente la imagen de la chica como una madre.

.- esta todo listo?.- pregunto la chica con su habitual tono neutral sin despegar la vista de su hijo.

.-si…manta arreglo todo lo del viaje…

.-ya veo….- y otro momento de silencio los acompaño.

Pasados algunos minutos y verificando que Hana durmiera profundamente procedieron a abandonar la habitación, un dejo de tristeza adornaba sus rostros …al llegar nuevamente a la sala observaron como Tamao lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Ryu y manta trataban infructuosamente de calmarla…sabia que la chica cargaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros que a sus cortos 14 años no cualquiera era capaz de sobrellevar, el castaño iba a ofrecerle algunas palabras de aliento cuando Anna lo adelanto, dejo al pequeño en su cochecito y se volteo hacia Tamao propinándole una de sus temibles bofetadas dejando todo súbitamente en silencio.

.-Anna!...-trato de criticar a su esposa, pero bien sabia que la chica tenia sus motivos, Ryu se apresuro a asistir a la pelirosa quien sostenía su mejilla derecha con ambas manos.

.- doña Anna…no tiene por que ser tan dura con ella….- acoto el hombre de peinado extraño

.- mmhp!… ella sabe perfectamente que es capaz de afrontar este nuevo desafío…no por nada fue elegida como discípula por la familia asakura.

.- Anna tiene razón… tenemos plena confianza en ti Tamao….- y sin mas preámbulo tomo a Harusame para luego entregársela a la chica…- esto te ayudara…verdad Amidamaru?...-

El mencionado apareció de la nada, asintiendo efusivamente…había estado todo el tiempo en su tablilla queriendo dar cierta privacidad a los presentes…por su parte Anna tomo la espada futsu no mitama dándosela a Ryu quien con anterioridad sabia cual era su misión.

.- bueno…todo esta listo…creo que es hora de partir..- tomo ambos bolsos dirigiéndose a la salida seguido por su esposa y manta…

Anna volteo por ultima vez antes de dejar la pensión...observo a Tamao y luego a su hijo…una casi imperceptible sonrisa asomo su rostro…era su forma de dar alguna compensación a Tamao por llegar después de ella y quedarse con el titulo de esposa de los asakura…sin duda tendrían que volver pronto…sabia de antemano que Hana no estaría solo jamás, la propia familia Sakura se había echo cargo de enseñarle tal echo…y sin mas se despidió del lugar que por algún tiempo fue su querido hogar.


End file.
